A man who no longer matters
by Caaorn
Summary: NOW SPOILER FREE. Kokoro lives life by routine everyday. Yet when a gang begins to cause trouble within her town, her life takes a rollercoaster ride. Love, hate, betrayal, and friendship are all terms she'll become familiar with.


A man who no longer matters

Kenji Himura

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DOA or any of the characters in it. Tecmo owns it all. All I have is the calender my friend who pre-ordered DOA4 got.

AUTHOR NOTE: THE ENTIRE PART OF THE STORY WITH SPOILERS IS NOW GONE. Will you please read now:P

-

Kokoro hurried down the stairs, holding a box containing the finest kimono in the house. She rushed into the dressing room and knelt down next to her mother and Asuka, a geisha within the house.

"Ah...you two girls understand, this kimono means a lot to me." Her mother said, taking the lid of the box and lifting the kimono up. It was made of pink silk, a design with butterflies and flowers was sowed into the end of the sleeves, "Kokoro, go collect the obi now. It's just in the closet behind you." Kokoro stood and opened the closet. A magnificent scent wafted out of the closet, there were many perfumes on the shelves. Kokoro collected a small box and opened it, taking the obi out. She held it out with both hands as her mother finished putting the kimono on Asuka. Her mother lightly picked up the obi. It was of the same design as the kimono's sleeves, but there was a red jewel in the front. Kokoro's mother tied it right under Asuka's bosom. "What do you think, Kokoro?"

"It's...wonderful." Kokoro replied, astonished by the outfit's beauty.

"Hm." Asuka held her head up and whirled around, "I'm ready to go now."

"Of course. It's the big night. Dancing for the the Mugen Tenshin clan. If you woo the leader, we won't have to worry about those...gangsters." Kokoro's mother said, nodding. The gangsters she spoke of were a group of men constantly causing trouble for the house. They barged in, demanding sex and thinking that Geisha were just...entertainers in bed. They had recently got in trouble due to Kokoro. She had grown sick of the men and had used what she knew of the style Ba Ji Quan to beat up a few of the gangsters. She had a gash in her stomach to show for it. Kokoro watched as her mother and Asuka boarded a carriage leading to where Asuka would be performing. Kokoro smiled and waved,

"Good luck!" she called, as the carriage disappeared around a corner. Kokoro sighed and headed back into the house, securely locking the gate. She leaned against the wall, lightly touching the gash on her stomach. It still burned enough to cause tears to well up. She brushed the tear away and stood straight up, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, a crash came from upstairs. Kokoro's eyes widened. She gazed up the stairs, it was dark up. Someone had blown out the candles. Kokoro grabbed one of the candles on the dresser beside her and began up the stairs, seeing only what the candle could show her. As she reached the top of the staircase, a loud bang came from behind her.

"Helloooooo..." A voice called from below. Someone had gotten inside...Kokoro began to have trouble breathing, she backed up. Watching as the lights began to dim out below. Soon, all the candles were blown out. She was in complete darkness save for the candle she held. Then she bumped into something...someone. She stood there, scared out of her mind. A hand reached over her shoulder and pinched the flame,

"Does it still hurt? The scar?" The man behind her asked in a whisper. Kokoro gathered her wits and whirled around. She could see the faint outline of the man. She threw a punch to his stomach then quickly grabbed his arm as he stumbled back. She pulled him forward and rammed him again with her shoulder. He let out a grunt as he fell to the floor. Kokoro turned around and began down the stairs as quickly as possible, trying not to trip. The man behind her lunged down the stairs and tackled her. She rolled down the stairs and hit the floor, her head throbbing. The man that had been downstairs held her arms behind her and tied them with an old rope. He did the same with her legs,

"Help me!" Kokoro screamed. The man duct taped her mouth and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder,

"Let's get going..." he said, "While the entire town is down at the tea house."

"Right."

-Teahouse-

"This bores me." Ayane whispered as Asuka danced before them. Hayate also watched, a dull expression on his face,

"It'd be rude for us to leave." Hayate replied.

"Not if it's just me." Ayane stood and quietly left the room, heading outside for fresh air. She sighed, wondering if Hayate was going to provide these people with protection. Ayane leapt up on the roof for a better look of the town. It was a nice, small place. She folded her arms and frowned, "Maybe I'll move here one day." She thought. Her gaze moved to two large figures moving down the path leading to a forest on the outskirts of the town. She narrowed her eyes, spotting that the men had a girl with them. She leapt over some rooftops to get a closer look, "Kidnapping? It's not in my nature but...I'll help her out." Ayane leapt down in front of the two men.

"What do you want?" The man with the girl over his shoulder asked.

"Kyo...I think she's with that ninja clan..." The other whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

"She's still just a woman."

"How ignorant." Ayane mumbled. She lunged forward and dragged her foot across the ground, sweeping them both of their feet. She leapt over the men as they fell backwards and grabbed the girl. She cut the ropes binding her legs and hands with a kunai. Ayane set the girl on her feet, "You alright?" Ayane asked. The girl ripped the duct tape off her mouth,

"I guess...thank you..." The girl replied, bowing.

"Ugh...don't bow to me. Just run off, I'll take care of these two."

"Oh..." One of the men said as he stood up, "There's much more then just two of us." He meowed like a cat and at least ten more men rushed out of the forest.

"You guys live in there like animals or something? Maybe I won't move here." Ayane said.

"I can help..." The girl said, looking at Ayane as the men circled around them.

"What can you do?" Ayane asked, cracking her knuckles.

"I...know a little Ba Ji Quan." The girl replied, "My name is Kokoro."

"Alright, well...it's going to be hard to move in that kimono, but...whatever you say." Ayane raced forward and leapt on the shoulders of one of the men. She spun while standing there, twisting his head 180 degrees. A man lunged at Kokoro, a knife in his hand. Kokoro side stepped the attack and grabbed the man's arm. She used her other arm and swung upwards, hitting his elbow. It cracked out of place, the bone jutting upwards. Kokoro laid a quick punch to his face to knock him to the floor.

"Whew..." Kokoro sighed, moving into position for the next attack.

"Nice." Ayane said, "Top this one." Two men closed in on her from either side. One raised his foot for a kick and one swung his fist for a punch. She grabbed the kick with both arms, then lifted her body and caught the punch with both legs. She spun around, taking the two with her for the ride. She let go and balanced out, landing on her feet while the two skidded across the ground, throwing up as they lay on the floor. Ayane glanced at Kokoro, a smirk on her face.

"Okay..." An attacker came from the front. He leapt up and stuck his leg out, going for a jump kick. Kokoro glanced behind her to see a man just rushing at her, wielding a knife. Kokoro managed to grab the jump-kick man's leg and throw him behind her. He fell right into the knife that the man was holding out. Kokoro whirled around and threw both her arms forward, sending the men flying into a wall.

"They're playing this like a competetion!" One of the men shouted as he raced back to the forest.

"Call Takeshi!" One shouted as he rushed at Ayane. Ayane leapt up, letting him run past her, then sticking her legs out behind her, kicking him in the back of the head. She front flipped and landed back on her feet.

"You get it now!" A man said as he rushed into the forest. All the men had gone, there was silence.

"You...actually handled yourself extremely well." Ayane said, nodding.

"Thanks...but I don't think it's over." Kokoro glanced at the forest. The faint outline of a huge man could be seen standing within. Ayane glanced over, seeing him just as he came out. He was huge. Not bulky but fat.

"Takeshi? Takeshi the Sumo Wrestler?" Ayane laughed, "Didn't you quit because you lost every single match?" The man remained silent, trying to look mean...but his puffy cheeks were beet red, he was embarressed, "Watch...one hit knockout. It won't be anything big though." Ayane glanced at Kokoro, "Every fight he's been in has been a one hit knockout." Ayane raced at the sumo wrestler. He tried to grab her as she came near, but his moves were slow and her's were quick as lightning. She leapt over him and kicked him in the back of the head. She retracted her leg and kicked twice more. He stumbled forward,

"I'll survive...more then one!" He shouted. He whirled around and wrapped his beefy hands around Ayane's neck. He held her up in the air, her legs dangled as she struggled to get loose. Kokoro raced forward and leapt up. She slammed him in the back of his head with her fist and landed back on her feet. He dropped Ayane to the floor. Ayane pushed herself back, rubbing her throat. Takeshi turned around and lunged at Kokoro. She took a few steps back. Takeshi stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Ummmmm..." Kokoro covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing. He stood up,

"I will not lose!"

"You're going to pay for that last one." Ayane kicked him in the back, making him stumble and fall once again. The two girls shared a laugh as Takeshi lay on the floor, his face buried in the ground, "Do yourself a favor and just leave." Ayane said, folding her arms. He stood up and hurried off, his face covered in his hands. "So...why were you home when the entire town is at the teahouse?" Ayane asked.

"I had to watch the house. I guess I didn't do too great of a job." Kokoro replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Come back to the teahouse with me. I wanna know more about this...Ba Ji Quan." Ayane said, beginning down the path back to the teahouse.

"Well..."

"Who cares about the house? It'll be fine. I'm sure those guys are done for now." Ayane said. Kokoro shrugged and jogged to catch up with Ayane.

"So you're with the Mugen Tenshin Clan?" Kokoro asked as the two headed for the teahouse.

"Yeah." Ayane replied.

"Do you...think you're going to help us out?" Ayane sighed,

"It's up to Hayate, really." Kokoro nodded and looked straight ahead,

"Did he look convinced?"

"Honestly? No." Ayane replied, folding her arms. Ayane slid the doors to the teahouse open. The dance was over and the 'party' had begun. Ayane took hold of Kokoro's hand and dragged her in, pushing through the crowd to reach Hayate. In front of a door, two men stood, "Where's Hayate at?" Ayane asked them.

"He's inside...negotiating a contract." One of the men said.

"Well? Step aside." The two men obeyed and moved away from the door. Ayane slid it open and stepped in, still dragging Kokoro behind her.

"We're in the clear now." Kokoro said as Ayane dragged her down the empty hallway.

"Oh...huh, yeah." Ayane smirked and let go, moving hastily towards the end of the hall.

"Are we just going to barge in?" Kokoro asked, trying to keep up.

"If we have to." Ayane replied, stopping at the door. She opened it just slightly and peeked inside.

"My clan is caught up in something right now. Half of them have been deployed on a mission and have yet to return. I still need all the men I have..."

"But please...these men have been causing trouble in this village for so long. As you saw, this town consists of only the elderly, the young, and women." Hayate sighed, lowering his head,

"I wish there was something I could do but-

"Hayate." Ayane slid the door open and stepped inside, "I'll stay behind and help take care of those guys. When they finally decide to lay off, I'll come back. How does that sound?"

"But...Ayane." Hayate looked up at his half-sister, "The Tengu problem..."

"Just ask Hayabusa for help." Ayane replied. Hayate sighed,

"Okay, ma'am." He looked at Kokoro's mother, "I can give you Ayane. One of my higher ranked ninja. How does that sound?"

"...We'll take anything we can get." She replied, nodding. Hayate stood,

"Ayane...get this over with as soon as possible." Hayate said as he left the room. He paused as he passed Kokoro, "What...is your name?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Kokoro..."she replied, bowing. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head back up, inspecting her.

"Dance for me...and I'll employ more men here." Hayate said.

"But...I'm only a Maiko." Kokoro replied.

"I'm sure you know one dance." Hayate said.

"It'll take quite a long tome to prepare..." Kokoro countered.

"Dance as you are. I never cared for all the face paint." Hayate said, stepping back.

"I..." Kokoro racked her brain, trying to find some way out.

"She'll do it." Her mother said, "Just...let me get her in a finer kimono. This one is dirty." Hayate sighed,

"I'll be outside waiting." Hayate turned and headed back into the party, Ayane followed. Kokoro turned to her mother,

"But...mother!" Kokoro protested as she was pushed back into the room where the meeting had taken place, "There aren't any kimonos around here."

"Please. This is where Asuka does business. There's always a spare kimono." Her mother headed to a closet and threw it open. Plenty of boxes were stacked within. She grabbed the one at the top and threw the box open. Inside was a crimson red kimono, swirly decorations were sewn into the sleeves. Her mother pulled it out and ripped off the dirty blue kimono Kokoro had been wearing, "Put it on...I'll fetch the obi." Her mother said. Kokoro slid into the kimono, the fabric felt itchy and old. Her mother came back from the closet holding another box, the obi within. It was a simple black one,

"I'll only make a fool of myself." Kokoro said as her mother finished putting the obi on.

"Do it for the town." Her mother said, whirling her around and giving her a small push into the hallway, "Go, Kokoro!" Kokoro slowly made her way to the door. She took a deep breath and slid it open to see the party had already came to a halt. Everyone was sitting back down, sipping on their sake. Kokoro made her way to the stage and picked up the two fans that lay on the ground. She looked up to see Asuka in the corner, glaring.

"For the town..." Kokoro thought as the musician began to play. She performed the only dance she knew. A simple fan dance. As she danced, she whispered the steps to herself, "Left step...bend...twirl fans..." The music and her stopped at the same time. She stood in her finished position for what felt like an eternity, silence in the teahouse. Then as if waiting for her to reach the point of running off the stage, the claps came. Louder then she'd ever heard. She stood up straight and smiled. Her eyes locked onto Asuka, who turned and left the house. She then moved her gaze to Hayate who was heading back to the meeting room. He glanced up at her and motioned for her to come along. Kokoro bowed to the still clapping crowd and left the stage, following Hayate. The two entered the meeting room, where Kokoro's mother awaited. No doubt she was nervous.

"Please...take a seat." Kokoro's mother said.

"This won't be long. I'll be stationing five more men here." Kokoro's mother nodded,

"Thank you...very much." she said, staying calm. Hayate turned to face Kokoro,

"I'd like to see you dance again...sometime in the future." Hayate left the meeting room, closing the door behind him. Kokoro's mother slowly stood,

"Kokoro..." she said, taking a few steps forward, "You did it!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I took out the entire spoiler part of the story because it was killing the chance of anyone reading it. It was a large part of the story but a part we can do without. R&R!


End file.
